


prickle bush

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Full game spoilers.)Tsumugi meets a boy at a bus stop.





	prickle bush

Only three quarters of an hour until the bus comes, Tsumugi thinks as she looks at her Danganronpa watch. Her eyes linger on the limited edition merchandise, featuring the protagonist of the previous season.

The bus stop is quiet. It’s just a bench and a signpost on a lonely country road, the only thing tying her to this reality.

Those, and a boy in a purple raincoat, who is pretending that she isn’t there.

Tsumugi scoots a little closer. She’s bored, and she doesn’t have enough points on her mobile game to play anything. The boy continues to look at his feet.

“Hey!” She says at last. “How are you?”

He doesn’t look up.

“Where are you headed today?” No answer. She tries again: “Please at least say something!”

Finally, he turns to her with a glare. “Go away.”

Tsumugi responds. “I’m waiting for the bus, just like you. I can’t go anywhere.”

He tugs down his toque over his purple hair, shifting uncomfortably. Unfortunately for him, as he does so, the sleeve of his coat falls to reveal bruises on his wrist.

“Are you-”

“Go away! I don’t want to talk to you!” His shouts are starting to grate her ears. Tsumugi scoots away.

“Sorry.”

He grumbles. “You should be.”

Tsumugi waits a moment, then decides to keep talking. “I’m going to interview some people. Is there anything special that you’re doing?”

“I,” He mutters, “I’m just going to l- visit my friend Angie.”

Judging by the close the overflowing backpack he has by his feet, he’s lying, but Tsumugi decides not to press the issue.

Instead, she roots around in her satchel. Forget an interview, forget even a promotional poster. This kid is perfect enough to go right to the top. Finally, she finds her business card, and slides it across the bench towards him.

He stares at it.

“If you ever want to talk, I’m open,” she tries. “My name is Shirogane Tsumugi. You might have heard of me.”

He croaks. “You were on that reality show, right?”

“Right!” She beams.

“O-Ouma Kokichi,” he whispers hoarsely. “Nice to meet you. I guess.”

Tsumugi smiles at him. His expression doesn’t change. She counts that as a win for her.

Only one quarter of an hour until the bus comes.


End file.
